


Unintended

by Mist0857



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Excuse Plot, M/M, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Smut, placeholder title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist0857/pseuds/Mist0857
Summary: A simple task of capturing a Nihilego takes a turn for the worst. Or best, depending on your point of view.





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> You guys ever get so embarrassed while writing smut that little to no progress is made? Well that was me during the whole writing process, I started writing this at least over a year ago and it went over at least four revisions. I also need to come up with a better title for this, if you can think of a better one let me know in the comments.

Working for the International Police in Unova mostly consisted of finding and relocating Ultra Beasts before they could cause too much ruckus. As time went by, different versions of known Ultra beasts appeared, known as Variants. Their behavior were always different from the main species. Buzzwoles that preferred to stay out of melee combat and instead throw larges boulders. Guzzlords that buried themselves in the ground and waited for preys to ambush. Kartanas that attacked in a blind rage and so on.

 

The newest variant was that of a Nihilego, standing out from the usual specimen due to its reddish tint across its body. It would spray a pheromone over unsuspecting victims. Along with removing all inhibitions, the pheromones would induce a burst of emotions that varied from species to species. The variant would then feed upon the resulting emotional outburst. Oddly enough, it wasn’t a psychic type.

 

Hau and Gladion had been sent to take care of it. They were relatively new at their job, but worked well together.

 

“The Variant was spotted in the forest, so that’s where we’re headed to first,” Gladion reminded Hau.

 

Silvally was walking ahead, steadfast and ready to engage at a moment’s notice.

 

“Do you think it’ll cause any trouble?” Hau asked. Gladion shook his head, “I doubt it, we’ve dealt with plenty of Nihilegos before. I don’t see how this one could be any different.”

 

The moment those words left his mouth a familiar shape bursted out of the trees.

 

Before they could do so much as even blink, the variant released a burst of pheromones directly into the duo’s faces. The two of them flinched and fell back in shock. Silvally instantly lashed forward, but the variant calmly floated out of the way and retreated as Silvally pursued it.

 

Gladion shakily sat up, his mind was cloudy and already he felt weak. He looked at Hau, who didn't seem to fare any better. “W-Where's Silvally?" The blonde asked weakly. "I... It went after the Nihilego," Hau answered.

 

Gladion didn’t know when his body started to feel so warm, _too warm,_ he removed his sweater, shirt, pants and tossed them aside. He glanced and saw that Hau had done the same. The longer he looked at his exposed skin, the more Gladion wanted to touch him, to feel him.

 

Gladion stumbled toward his partner and placed his hands on Hau’s shoulder, the boy doing the same as well. Their gazes lit against the other’s half naked body as their forehead rested against the other’s.

 

A part of Gladion realized what was going on; the substance the Nihilego had sprayed them with was an aphrodisiac, or at least it worked like one on humans. While Gladion did have feelings for Hau, he wouldn't be so blunt as to strip naked so close to him. But now he didn’t care, with the two of them so close together, his conscience was pushed aside and Gladion promptly allowed his desires to take over.

 

Gladion surged forward and latched Hau’s lips with his in a rough kiss. Hau doesn’t object, pushing his tongue in while placing a hand behind Gladion’s head. They part only for quick breaths, moaning into the other’s mouth as their hands explored the other’s body.

 

Gladion places an arm to the small of Hau’s back and presses him nearer, impatiently grinding their clothed members together.

 

Momentarily pausing their dry-humping, Hau hooked his fingers in their small-clothes and pulled them down, exposing their erect cocks to the air. Both pushes against the others, grinding their cocks together with vigor. The duo’s session continues, the blond slowly pushes Hau until he’s lying on his back. His hand reaches down and presses their cocks together, pumping them feverishly.

 

Finding himself approaching his release, Gladion broke the kiss and sits up on his knees, “Hau,” he said between bated breaths, “Get on your knees.”

 

The green haired boy does as he is told as Gladion stands up. Faced with a precum-covered cock, he gives it a lick and it twitches. One hand moves to grip Gladion’s hips, the other to hold Gladion’s hand and Hau wraps his lips around his lover’s cock. Gladion moans loudly as Hau bobs his head up and down, swallowing his cock with little difficulty.

 

Gladion grabs a fistful of Hau’s hair, “Can I?” He asks, Hau looks up and answers with a nod. The blond sighs in appreciation and starts moving his hips. Gladion eventually switches to a two handed grip, the other palms his own length and strokes himself as the blond fucks his mouth.

 

Gladion thrusts madly, muttering curses under his breaths as he nears his orgasm, “Going to... cum!” He grunts. He keeps fucking Hau as he cums down his throat, the other gags, but swallows as much as he can. Letting out a breath, Gladion attempts to pull back but Hau keeps him still, sucking the remaining drops out of him before letting him go.

 

They switch places, Hau rises up and Gladion kneels, he and Hau share a quick glance before he wraps his lips around it, placidly bobbing his head and licking across, making sure to coat it with an ample amount of saliva.

 

The blond inches forward until he can feel it nearly hit the back of his throat, he stays in place, saliva leaking from his mouth until he can’t take it anymore and withdraws. As Gladion regains his breath, Hau lies down onto his back and the other straddles him. resting his hands on Hau's chest.

 

Gladion takes hold of the cock behind him and guides it to his hole. He looks back to Hau with a tentative, somewhat unsure gaze, wordlessly asking for permission.

 

“Do it,” Hau moans.

 

The blond slowly eases down onto him and grimaces at the unfamiliar sensation, "Is everything okay?" Hau asks him, "Y-yeah, I've never done this... before," Gladion answers.

 

Gladion eventually sheathes Hau inside him, he stays still for a few moments as he gets used to it. The blond starts to roll his hips, gradually his discomfort fades and is replaced with pleasure. Hau raises his hands and rests them on the small of Gladion's back, thrusting his hips as well. Hau grazes that spot and a particularly loud moan escapes Gladion, and he readjusts his movements to hit it over and over.

 

Hau’s hand moves to intertwine with Gladion’s. The boy slams his hip roughly down Hau’s cock, moaning and grunting his pleasure.

 

“I’m going to cum again...” The blond mumbles moment before he does, several threads of cum paint Hau’s chest as the other rides his orgasm out.

 

The blond raises his hips and Hau’s still erect cock plops out of him. He lays besides him, moving his hand down Hau’s cum covered chest and lapping it up. His eyes flicker down and he notices how Hau’s cock is still hard. “You still didn’t cum yet?” Gladion asks, and Hau shakes his head.

 

“Then let me take care of that.” The blond answers, he closes his eyes and kisses him, one hand craddling the back of Hau’s head, the other slides down his chest, taking hold of his cock and pumping it steadily.

 

Gladion’s hand is quickly coated in a copious amount of pre, he switches to quicker pumps around the tip of Hau’s cock, Hau moaning into their kiss. Hau pulls away panting, “Gladion, i’m close...” he moans as he sits up. the other nods, moving from his previous position as to be lying before Hau, face inches from his cock. Wordlessly, Gladion takes Hau’s member in his mouth, gently sucking and swirling his tongue around his tip, his hand moving up to intertwine with Hau's.

 

Hau’s grip tightens, and with a shaky moan, he finally cums into Gladion’s mouth. Gladion raises his head and open his mouth, he sloshes Hau’s cum around with his tongue, swallows, then dips back down to suck the remaining cum out of him - as Hau did to him.

 

Slowly, the surge of lust that once clouded his mind dissipated, and the realization of what had just ensued came down on him.

 

Face flushed, he backed away quickly and sat up. Gladion managed to see that Hau was equally as embarrassed. Gladion wordlessly handed him his clothes and they silently dressed up.

 

Hau finished putting on his shirt, “Hey... Gladion-“ he started, Gladion raised his hand to stop him.

 

“Let’s... just grab the Nihilego first...” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

 

They walked only for a short while until they found the Variant. It was laying lazily over a boulder, seemingly full. Silvally was nearby, keeping an eye on it.

 

The Nihilego barely seemed to acknowledge them and offered no resistance as it willingly allowed itself to be captured.

 

The walk back to Anabel was a long and uncomfortable one.

**Author's Note:**

> Brain: Ok lets write  
> Me: K  
> Brain: wait fuck how do we get them to fuck  
> Me:shit uhhhh Ultra Beast!  
> Brain: k that works


End file.
